1.8.4-Doeskin-pantaloons
Brick!Club 1.8.4: Authority reasserts its Rights I really like Valjean and Javert’s dialogue in this chapter. There’s a sort of tension between the fact that Javert knows Valjean is a criminal, and is finally in a position to arrest him, and the fact that Valjean - for the last few chapters, at least - has been imbued with this kind of authority and commands respect from those around him (it kind of seems to have been brought about by just how good he has been lately). We can really see that here: When he arrived there he turned and said to Javert, in a voice that was barely audible:— "I advise you not to disturb me at this moment." One thing is certain, and that is, that Javert trembled. So on the one hand, Javert is saying things like: march on instantly, or you’ll get the thumb-screws! but on the other, Valjean has become this sort of mystical thing to him: Jean Valjean was a sort of mysterious combatant, who was not to be laid hands upon and he can’t quite bring himself to end his chase with an arrest. Javert analysers will probably have more to say on this than I do. Also, Fantine dies. I find it, in spite of all this: Fantine raised herself in bed with a bound, supporting herself on her stiffened arms and on both hands: she gazed at Jean Valjean, she gazed at Javert, she gazed at the nun, she opened her mouth as though to speak; a rattle proceeded from the depths of her throat, her teeth chattered; she stretched out her arms in her agony, opening her hands convulsively, and fumbling about her like a drowning person; then suddenly fell back on her pillow. Her head struck the head-board of the bed and fell forwards on her breast, with gaping mouth and staring, sightless eyes. She was dead. something of an anti-climax. She has been dying for so long that when she actually carks it you’re kind of just like, “Oh. What? She died? Oh.” It’s interesting, though, that it’s not directly after the revelation that everyone has been lying to her about Cosette that she dies. She gets to stay alive long enough to learn that Madeleine is Valjean. I really don’t think this would mean very much to her at all - she’s pretty hung up on Cosette, and Valjean’s been good to her, and she herself has some stuff in her past that’s not great. I don’t think the revelation about Madeleine is going affect her at this point. So why does she stay alive for it? I find the bit after Fantine’s death, when Valjean speaks to her, to be incredibly creepy. I know that Hugo is intending us to get the same feeling that we did a few chapters previously, when Valjean stood over Fantine’s bed and prayed, but this bit where Simplice is looking on: she distinctly beheld an ineffable smile dawn on those pale lips, and in those dim eyes, filled with the amazement of the tomb. really weirds me out. Fantine is dead and I don’t care how ineffable it is (there is definitely a Good Omens quote that could fit somewhere in here) the lady should not be smiling. It’s kind of terrifying.